Private Party
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Sequel to "Roads to Nowhere". Blake and Morgan's affair continues. It's not immoral unless you get caught... right?
**A/N**

So this is the requested sequel to my fic Roads to Nowhere. Please be kind. I haven't written anything in quite a while due to personal stuff going on that eats up most of my time, so I feel like this is a little bit clunky. I'm just trying to find my way back into the flow, so I apologise if it's terrible. XD

Also… hetero sex scenes are ridiculously difficult for me to write so please cut me some slack on that one, okay? :P

* * *

Derek Morgan slowed down so he was behind the rest of the team in the hotel reception, and he lowered his voice when he spoke with the young woman at the reception desk.

"May I have double key cards to my room, miss?" he asked. "I may expect company."

"I thought you were with the FBI," she replied with a hint of a smile. Morgan nodded and looked over his shoulder. Blake lingered by the elevators, giving him a hopeful but discreet smile.

The receptionist followed Morgan's glance and shook her head.

"Oh, I see, well, in that case," she said and took out an extra key card and handed it to him. "Have a nice evening."

"Thank you. I would appreciate it if you don't mention this to our boss. It's not quite, well, professional…" he trailed off, not sure how to explain it. The receptionist gave him an understanding smile.

"Every guest at our hotel have the right to their private life, Sir. Was there anything else?"

He returned the smile.

"No, thank you."

"Then I'll bid you a good night."

 _I'm sure it will be_ , Morgan thought and picked up his overnight bag. Blake stood outside the elevator hall and pretended to look at a painting. When he passed her by on his way to the open elevator, he discreetly placed one of his key cards into her hand.

"I'm going to take a shower," he murmured. "Give me ten."

Blake pouted.

"I thought we would shower together."

"I had to tackle that unsub down in a dirt track. I'd like to be fresh."

She sighed without looking away from the painting.

"You get five to freshen up, then I'll come over and join you," she whispered quietly. "And the longer you stay around and argue with me, the less time you'll get, so get going," she added.

"Oh you're cocky," he remarked and ducked back into the elevator. Blake grinned.

"You have no idea, my good man."

"I hope to find out," he said just as the elevator doors started sliding shut. Blake's grin widened even more as she strolled over to the other elevator and stepped inside.

 _Don_ _'_ _t worry, Derek, you will._

* * *

After taking her luggage to her own hotel room, Blake decided to take a quick in-and-out shower as well. True, the only thing she had done all day was sitting in the air-conditioned conference room at the police station, going through old statements looking for a specific phrase, and that was not exactly a task that rendered you sweaty or dirty, but she still preferred to feel clean. Especially given how dirty she would be in a few minutes, she thought to herself with a wicked grin.

They had been doing this for a bit over three months, since that case in Wisconsin where they got lost on their way to a crime scene and ended up having spontaneous and amazing sex in an abandoned barn. Their relationship was a rather unspecific one; it was more than just sex, but it wasn't what you'd call an actual relationship. Not at this point, anyway. Blake hesitated to call it "friends with benefits", but she wasn't sure what else to label it. If labels were necessary, of course. "Playmates", plain and simple, maybe.

She scoffed and shook her head as she snuck down the corridor. Her heart pounded in her chest, from excitement and a little bit of apprehension. She felt like a teen all over again, sneaking out to meet with some handsome quarterback. Okay, well, truth be told, the second time she had snuck out to meet the handsome quarterback, she had been caught by her dad while trying sneaking back in… she shuddered. No, that was not something she wanted to think about right now, thank you very much.

She looked around, put the key card in and hurried inside Morgan's room before anyone could see her.

"Derek," she called out quietly once the door had clicked shut behind her, and the handsome man in question stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his chest naked and still sprinkled with a dozen droplets. God, he was the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on. And her body.

"Hello beautiful," he said and leaned in for a kiss. "I think you're a bit overdressed," he joked as he pulled back a little.

"Hm, as a matter of fact, I agree," Blake replied and shrugged out of her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor. She enjoyed the look of absolute desire on his face whenever he caught glimpse of her body. It was the best self-esteem booster she had had in years. A handsome man who seemed to melt like wax before her. Ah, but not all parts of him softened, not at all. Some parts only hardened.

Looking away, she began strolling around his room, picking up a tie that was on top of his overnight bag. She ran her fingertips over the fabric and turned back around.

"What do you say we spice things up a little?" she teased. As if things weren't spicy enough already. "I could tie you up."

Morgan walked up to her and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, kissing her forehead.

"No, babe, I don't think so."

Blake lost her beat for a moment, but Morgan merely looked back at her with a sly, crooked grin.

"I think we should try the opposite. I know you feel most confident being the one in control… I'd like to see if you trust me well enough to allow _me_ to be in control for once."

"You mean you're going to tie _me_ up?" Alex stumbled over her words and she felt slightly short of breath. Here was a development she hadn't expected.

"Only if you're okay with it," Morgan said and kissed her again before she could say anything else. He could feel her quickened pulse even through her lips when they were kissing and hoped that it was in a good way and not that he had actually frightened her instead. He knew how important control was to Alex Blake. Almost pathologically important.

"Yes," she said as the kiss faded. The prospect was scary. It was hot. And she couldn't imagine anyone who would be more respectful when it came to her insecurities and fears than Derek Morgan.

Morgan sought her eyes.

" _Only_ if you're okay with it," he repeated. Blake gazed back into his dark, gentle eyes, and her own began to sparkle with mischief. She handed the tie over to him.

"I think you're going to need this," she said and retreated back to the bed. Morgan drank in the sight of the beautiful woman and decided to show her that not being in control of everything didn't necessarily meant that anything bad would happen.

* * *

"Okay, this is not a role-play thing," Morgan said. "So the moment you want me to let you loose, just say so. I'm not going to hurt you."

She smiled.

"I know."

It was a strange feeling, when he started to kiss her and she couldn't touch him in return. At first her body tensed, but he gently caressed her until she relaxed.

"Look at it this way; all you have to do is to accept my appreciation. I love your body, Alex. You are so beautiful. All I want is to make you feel good."

She moaned in response as he kissed a trail of tiny kisses down her abdomen and carefully got her out of her panties.

"Red lace," he murmured. "Sinful."

"Honey, everything about this is sinful," she replied, and he couldn't agree more. The right kind of sinful, of course. He kissed the insides of her thighs and she once more tensed up, sucking in air between gritted teeth.

"Alex," he said. "Okay?"

She somehow managed to look both innocent and naughty at the same time.

"Oh yes, more than okay," she exhaled. "But there is something missing."

"Oh?" He playfully rubbed his thumb in slow circles just below her bellybutton and it drove her insane. She writhed on the soft sheets and wanted to grope at something, but her wrists were firmly tied to the bed.

" _Your_ pleasure," she managed to say. "I want to feel you inside me."

He could have refused and spent more time getting her worked up, but this was no torture play. Plus, he wasn't sure how much longer he could listen to her little sounds of pleasure and not get too worked up himself.

Her hot slickness enveloped his throbbing erection and when she raised her hips to meet him halfway, he nearly came in an instant and had to spend a few seconds thinking about baseball before he could trust himself to turn back all focus on the woman underneath him. They found a mutual rhythm effortlessly, as if their bodies were made for one another.

Alex tugged at the tie again, wanting to put her arms around her lover's neck and feeling frustrated when she couldn't. Oh, she trusted him alright, but she wasn't sure she trusted _herself_ ; right now she felt like she would tear him apart. Her climax approached rapidly, like a tidal wave too strong to fight back.

"Oh God," she whimpered. Her hands opened and closed, wanting to grip anything, rip at anything, but all she could get hold of was thin air. "I'm coming…"

Her back arched as the orgasm claimed her, and he joined her ecstasy, riding the wave together with her until it ebbed out.

"Derek," she said in a breathless voice as his head came to rest on her chest. "Untie me. I want to hold you."

Still panting, he did as she told him to, and she pulled him into her arms and leaned back against the pillows.

"Alex, I lo…" he began, but she put a finger over his lips to stop the rest from spilling out. She smiled, but she was serious.

"Don't say it. Declarations and promises don't mix well with sex."

"Do they mix with dinner?"

She considered for a moment, then nodded. A coil of dark hair, thick and shiny, fell into her face and she brushed it back with an impatient gesture. "Yes, they do."

"As soon as we get back to DC?"

Her smile was answer enough. "Let's take that shower now."

"I hope you're not having unrealistic expectations when it comes to showering together this soon after," he teased. She looked back at him with a near-predatory gleam in her eyes.

"I hope _you_ don't underestimate my thirty years of experience," she replied with a dangerous little smile as she got out of bed and very slowly headed for the bathroom, wearing nothing but the afterglow. He stayed put for a moment or two, gathering courage, and then followed her.

* * *

Much later, a pleasantly sore and physically exhausted brunette clad in a man's shirt and a bathrobe snuck out of her lover's hotel room and headed down the corridor to her own. She hadn't gone many steps until a door opened and someone stepped out behind her.

"Hello, agent Blake."

She swept the bathrobe tighter around her and turned around in defeat.

"Hello, Hotch."

It was like being fifteen all over again, caught by daddy while trying to sneak back home. She even blushed like the fifteen-year-old she had once been, unable to look him in the eye.

"I knew Morgan had _someone_ over for a private party, but I have to admit I was surprised it was you," Hotch said, and he did indeed sound surprised. He also sounded quite amused.

"H-how did…"

"Because his bathroom is wall-to-wall with mine," Hotch said.

"Oh my God."

"I heard that line a couple of times in the past two hours, yes."

"I am so, so sorry," Blake began, but before she could gather her thoughts enough to avoid stuttering, Hotch interrupted her.

"Go back to your room and try not to let anyone else see you. We'll discuss this later. No more sneak-outs on this trip, okay?"

Damn it, he even _sounded_ like her dad.

"Okay," she muttered and hurried back to her room before he could change his mind. Well, they had managed to keep Hotch in the dark about their relationship for three months, that was a pretty good track record…

She laughed out loud and shook her head.

 _Damn_ those bathroom walls.


End file.
